


Save point at Fowl Manor

by notAfont



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notAfont/pseuds/notAfont
Summary: A depiction of the scene in Magicae est Potestas where Frisk first discovers a save point.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Save point at Fowl Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/gifts), [danielxcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielxcutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magicae est Potestas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310319) by [danielxcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielxcutter/pseuds/danielxcutter), [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/pseuds/SomniumOfLight). 



> Link to deviant art (I literally started one just to post this): https://www.deviantart.com/notafont/art/Save-point-at-Fowl-manor-858323368

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this off of my vague memories of the scene after rereading the entire fic, so there's probably some inaccuracies, so please don't bash me in the comments for it. 
> 
> Go read Magicae eat Potestas if you haven't. It's probably my second favorite Artemis Fowl fic (only second to Thrower of the Dart) and my second favorite Undertale fic (only second to Under the Veil).


End file.
